


Dinner and a Show

by KofaChan



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drinking, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mutantlands, Mutantlands Verse, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: Based in Mutantlands, an AU on tumblr where everyone is a hybrid of some form of animal. Handsome Jack, a Peacock Hybrid, and his PA Rhys, who is a red panda hybrid, are FINALLY having their dinner they've been trying to have for ages! But things get a little heated up after some drinks and a little enticing. NSFW -- SMUT based story. Birthday present for handsomepeacock on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the description, this is a story based on an AU on tumblr known as Mutantlands. I roleplay frequently with handsomepeacock and they are a delight. This is based around the context of our roleplays and what has been happening with our muses. I'm sorry if the concept of mutantlands makes absolutely no sense to you. Posting it here has a better format than tumblr so I am doing so. 
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT!!! I'm a bit out of practice writing smut on my own (I roleplay it often but doing it solo is awkward) so forgive me if it's a little off and rushed.
> 
> If you dislike any of the ideas or concepts in this story please refrain from commenting and simply leave the page. Thank you.

Rhys stood just outside the mans penthouse. He was holding a simple chocolate pie he had made, a can of whip cream hanging from a bag on his arm. He had to admit he was nervous. His ears were pinned to his head, tail swishing around behind him with uncertainty. He had been promised this for so long and here it was, here _he_ was. Tonight was the night he was having dinner with Handsome Jack.

Sure, he got to see the man every day with being his PA and all, but there was something about having dinner with the man that made the interaction seem far more **personal**.

He realized he had been standing there now for a good five minutes and he hadn’t even knocked on the door. His face grew flustered as he snapped out of his thoughts and pushed the button to page Jack and let him know he was there. Not just anyone could waltz into the mans penthouse after all. They had to have Jack’s say so.

“Hey kiddo,” Jack’s voice came over the intercom, “Door’ll open in a second, just pulling dinner out! Head down the hall and the dining room is the large open room on the left.” Rhys opened his mouth to speak but the door was already being opened. He watched it open, sighing softly and coming inside, tail puffing out as the door seemed to close faster than it had opened. He was probably just imagining things due to his nerves.

Rhys walked down the hall, glancing around at the walls. They were rather bare. Rhys was expecting to see Jack have pictures printed and mounted on his walls of his various victories, including people he had killed or him doing those actions. But then again, he did have a daughter after all. Most of the photos that were hanging were of her, the odd one being of Jack and her. He was expecting her to be there for dinner with them, having made the pie for the soul purpose of believing Angel would be there. It was even made with fake sugar so she wouldn’t be hard to put to bed!

Just off the hall was the dining room where he entered to see a pretty lavished dining table and a pretty amazing view that looked out over Pandora. He stepped into the room, setting the pie down on the table along with the whip cream, then proceeding towards the window. This view was absolutely amazing, almost as beautiful as the one in Jack’s office. “A way better view than my apartment…” he murmured to himself, ears perked now as he admired the view. His tail was less floofed, swaying behind him as he relaxed. His nerves were starting to calm down and he wasn’t over thinking things too much anymore.

A loud crash broke the silence in the dining room, causing the red panda hybrid to practically jump out of his skin as he swung around. His claws on his flesh hand were ready and his tail was once again all poofed out. More than it normally was anyway. The hairs on the back of his neck were also standing and his ears were alert. But then he picked up the sound of cursing.

“Jack…?” he called out, claws retreating as he moved towards the noise. He was about to push open the door that connected the dining room with what Rhys assumed as the kitchen, when it suddenly opened and Jack was standing there holding their dinner. “H-Hi!” he suddenly exclaimed. Why did he shout? Rhys quickly cleared his throat, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, just fine Rhysie. Move back, I’d rather put our dinner on the table instead of the floor,” Jack stated, brushing passed him. Rhys watched him now, noticing that he was more casual looking right now. He was lacking his jacket, sleeves curled up for his shirt and his Hyperion t-shirt peaking out from below that. He could also see more traces of his peacock features this way. He had always been curious what his feathers looked like, never really seeing them for himself since Jack always wore so many damn layers and whenever he was having a bad day, Rhys wasn’t allowed in his office. Which was probably a good thing.

“Want something to drink?” Jack asked after setting down their food and stepping over to his locked liquor cabinet in the corner of the room. He unlocked it, pulling out a set of glasses and scanning over his alcohol for what he felt like tonight.

“Uh, sure. I wouldn’t mind a drink to relax,” though Rhys preferred fruity drinks that were more thought of as _feminine_ drinks. He would still drink hard liquor though, not wanting anyone to demean his manhood because of his choice of alcohol preference. He just got used to being able to drink something he didn’t particularly care about.

Jack came back to the table and set the glasses down, pouring some alcohol in them that Rhys didn’t recognize but if he had to make a guess, it was some sort of whiskey or rum. As Jack set Rhys’s glass by his plate, it was then that he noticed the pie. “Chocolate pie?” he asked, looking up at Rhys with a smirk.

“U-Uh…Ya, I thought Angel was going to be with us so I thought a chocolate pie was something simple and what kid doesn’t like chocolate, right…?” Rhys smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well kiddo, she’s staying at Uncle _Tim_ ’s for the night. It’s just you and me,” Jack moved to take his seat.

“O-Oh…sorry…” Rhys looked at the pie, “Probably a bad idea then…”

Jack quickly scolded him, “Stop being so doubtful and sit down cupcake! Come on, dinners getting cold!”

Rhys said nothing and simply moved to sit down, looking at the food Jack had made. A nice juicy steak with roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes. “This looks great!” he smiled now, noticing Jack’s casual little touch of having fried some bamboo with his vegetables. Bamboo was one of his favorite snacks as a red panda hybrid so he felt flattered that Jack even remembered that minor detail.

“I told you I wanted this to be a dinner you’d remember. It’s been foiled too much for us and I am not going to let anything else ruin this,” his tone sounded almost dangerous. Jack was annoyed that every single time he went to have dinner with his PA something happened. It never failed that they were interrupted or stopped from getting together like this. Now that he had Rhys here, he’d be damned if he let _anything_ ruin this now. He looked up from his own food, taking a bite of his steak as he watched the younger man tackle his vegetables first. His ears seemed to perk to the side in enjoyment and the look on his face was one of satisfaction. Good, about time the man enjoyed a **good** meal. He knew he didn’t eat properly anyway.

“This is fantastic!” Rhys said through a mouthful of vegetables. He blushed and quickly swallowed. “Mmm, sorry….I-It’s great!”

“Glad you’re enjoying it so much,” Jack replied with a chuckle, taking a sip of his drink, “Better slow down though before you choke yourself. I don’t need you dying to be the final thing that keeps us from enjoying a meal together.”

Dinner was shared with good conversation and plenty of alcohol. It helped Rhys to actually loosen up and talk with Jack like he wasn’t just his boss, as if he were a _friend_ , even if that was near impossible. Food was devoured and the pie was even cut into. For being made with fake sugar, Jack had to admit it wasn’t too bad. You couldn’t even taste the difference as far as he could tell.

Rhys sighed as he stood up, picking up his dishes now. He was more than just a little bit tipsy right now. “What are you doing Rhysie?” Jack inquired as he watched him with an amused smirk. He wasn’t feeling very tipsy at all. Alcohol didn’t really affect him anymore. Jack was always too hopped up on other things to have alcohol affect him.

“I was just gunna go do the dishes before I leave. I should probably go soon, it’s starting to get late,” he replied, reaching now for Jack’s dishes. The man was still giving him an amused look. A hand came up, gently tugging on his tail and running down the fuzzy appendage. This caused Rhys to tense up, the dishes clattering against the table but nothing breaking, thankfully.

“C’mon Rhysie, I’ll have someone do that later~” The reaction from his PA had him grinning like a child. This was great, he was all flustered. Though, that might also be partially due to the alcohol he had provided Rhys with. The hand that was on the mans tail slipped underneath and began to massage his rear through his clothes.

“What are you doing..?” Rhys questioned.

“Helping you relax,” Jack quickly replied. Rhys felt odd. The fuzzy feeling of the alcohol was mixing with a heightened sense of arousal.

He didn’t complain, leaning into Peacock’s touch. The hand roamed a little, traveling back along Rhys’ tail. This seemed to make his PA shiver. His tail must be a sensitive area, especially around the base. All he had to do was slip a hand under that shirt of his, scratch a little and Rhys was leaning over the table practically drooling. “C’mere kiddo…” Jack stopped and stood from his seat.

Before Rhys could move himself, Jack had grabbed his tie and was yanking him close. Lips pressed against each other. A kiss filled with heat. It wasn’t soft, more bruising but still pleasurable.

Rhys wouldn’t say that he didn’t want this. No, he had honestly _fantasized_ about this for a long time. But he never thought Jack would be interested. Maybe this was just going to end up being a _one night stand_ sort of thing, but somehow Rhys was **ok** with that idea. With this in mind, he pressed deeper into the kiss.

A clawed hand was on the back of Rhys’s head, playing with his hair while he was distracted with the kiss. Tongue pressed against the younger mans lips and Jack found it easy to slip inside that heated mouth. Rhys was so malleable like this.

Just as quickly as the kiss escalated, it ended with Jack yanking Rhys by his hair. He pulled him back, looking at him with a toothy grin. “Isn’t this a dream of yours or something? I’m surprised you’re not all over me kitten. I thought this would be fun, don’t disappoint me.”

Jack’s words caused Rhys to shiver, watching him with half-lidded eyes. He wanted to prove to Jack that he could be _fun_ too. He wasn’t just all work and a boring mistake for a PA. Maybe it was the alcohol driving him or maybe he was actually sober enough to think clearly, but either way Rhys slowly dropped to his knees. Jack’s claws were still entwined in his hair but the man allowed for this action, watching as he sank down to the floor.

He could only grin as dual colored eyes flashed back up at him. Jack liked this feeling of power. He knew he had it, but having it reinforced in such a way was an ego booster. Hands came up to play at the front of his pants and Jack let out a satisfied hum. He wondered just how talented his PA was in _those_ areas of things. He never really saw him with other people, not that he paid that much attention to be honest. But as far as he knew Rhys wasn’t in any sort of relationship so for all he knew, the younger mans skillset could actually be really **bad**. God, he hoped that wasn’t the case or this was going to get dry real fast.

He jumped unexpectedly though as he felt teeth, well more like _fangs_ bite his now exposed hip. A playful look was on Rhys’s face and this caused Jack to lick his lips. “You like to bite kitten? Better be careful, I might ravage you if you’re not careful.”

“There’s a lot of things I like that you don’t know about Jack…” Rhys pulled down Jack’s pants, the rumors about Jack going commando being _very_ true. That was alright though, it meant less clothing to get in his way. His flesh hand came up to wrap around Jack, stroking him and feeling him already starting to harden. A satisfied grunt came from above him and Rhys assumed he was doing a good job.

Jack had to admit, the hand did feel pretty good, but that’s not exactly what he wanted. With claws still entangled in Rhys’s hair, he yanked his head closer. “C’mon Rhysie, I want to see your true talents. Is your mouth any good or is it only used for complaining?” He saw a look of annoyance appear on the mans face and could only grin in satisfaction. That's the look he was going for.

With the idea that Jack thought this was  _boring_ _,_ Rhys was quick to take him into his mouth. The head slipped between his lips and his tongue began to work over it already while he continued to slide down his shaft. He would show Jack his skillset. The man had no _idea_ what he was capable of. Sure, he didn’t have any immediate relationships but then again, how could one keep a relationship **and** baby sit the CEO of Hyperion 24/7? Hint: You couldn’t.

So he gave up personal needs for the man and focused solely on his work, keeping late nights to make sure everything was set up for Jack so the man didn’t have to worry about a thing. This went as deep as reviewing various projects and proposals that were being sent to Jack. Anything that Rhys saw issues with, he simply denied it. No sense in wasting Jack’s time with trivial things or Rhys was just going to hear a lecture about how boring and stupid some of them were and he didn’t have time for that. The man probably had no idea what he actually did for him. Hell, he slept at his desk for the most part and despite not being a morning person, he was always there bright and early. So **no** , he didn’t have time for a relationship. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t skilled in the ways of sex. He had been around and he even indulged himself when he had the chance with a chest of goodies he stored in a compartment under his bed. Jack would soon see he was, in fact, _very_ talented in the ways of sex.

Jack was certainly surprised and maybe even a little intrigued. His tail feathers floofed out in pleasure, watching as Rhys began to deep throat him. For someone who had a weak stomach, his gag reflex was impeccable. “Ahh…hey there, watch those fangs of yours,” Jack scolded as he felt those sharp teeth graze him. But judging by the look the kid was giving him, he meant to do that. Was he looking to get into trouble? So mischievous.

“Alright kiddo,” he suddenly pulled Rhys off of himself, lucky those fangs actually didn’t chomp him in the process, “Let’s get those clothes off you. You’re a little too well dressed now for this occasion.” Rhysslowly stood up, untying his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. That wasn’t fast enough for Jack. He was already aroused and he didn’t have the patience to let his half-drunk PA casually undress now. They were long past that point. So instead, he reached out and made quick work of his shirt, slipping it off and then starting on his pants.

As he did this, Jack made note of the half-shaved arm and smirked. “You shave your fur from your arm? Ashamed or something kiddo?”

“No, no! Nothing like that…” Rhys began to blush, looking away from Jack and holding his arm with his robotic one, “I..I just would rather not get hair on stuff I’m working on and it gets itchy around my wrist in a dress shirt so I just shave it.”

Jack simply chuckled at this. The kid was cute when he was all flustered. While Rhys stepped out of his pants, Jack removed the rest of his top layers. He tossed them aside, wings spreading out and stretching behind him. It felt good to spread them out after being confined all day.

He looked down to notice that Rhys was wearing bamboo patterned socks. “Leave’em on,” Jack commented as Rhys was about to slip them off. They were kinda cute.

Rhys paused, looking up at Jack before nodding and standing back up. Jack was suddenly on him, lavishing the younger man with kisses against his neck to distract him. Hands moved down his sides and claws running over soft skin. Rhys was all too compliant, leaning into the touch with a soft moan.

Then there were teeth, biting and breaking skin. Soon Rhys’s neck was decorated with hickeys and bite marks and his skin was reddening where claws had scraped. It was a sort of soft abuse Rhys found himself loving. Jack ravished him for a little while, marking up sweet skin and feeling the younger man quivering below him. He was already getting so aroused. This was all too good.

Jack pulled back after a few more minutes, turning his PA around and pushing him down against the dining room table. Tail moved aside as Rhys looked back at Jack, shivering at the hungry look he saw in the mans eyes. Claws scratched down Rhys’s fur covered back, causing him to chirp with pleasure. It was such an adorable sound.

“You know what I don’t say enough?” Jack asked, the question rhetorical as he knelt down behind Rhys, “That I really do appreciate you Rhysie. Best PA I ever had. But you do misbehave **a lot**.”

“I’m sorry..” Rhys spoke, looking back at him over his shoulder, “I don’t mean to…I’m trying to be _better_.”

“Well, keep this sort of thing up and be a _good_ boy, then **maybe** I’ll forgive you.” Probably not. Jack had a habit of hanging on to betrayals. There was no one he could trust and people would say anything in the heat of the moment. Including during pleasures like this. Rhys had already betrayed him by putting other people and their well being above him. It would be hard to ever let that go.

A shiver ran through Rhys, claws scraping the table below him as a tongue pressed between his cheeks. Slow, teasing licks along with a hand teasing his length. His face went a deep shade of red as he simply fell apart with these simple actions. He was crying out with every lick of pleasure Jack gave him. And all Jack could do was grin. The kid was like puddy in his hands right now. “So easy kiddo, you sure you’re going to be able to handle me when you’re already such a mess?” Jack teased.

“I can, I can..!” Rhys quickly pointed out, worried Jack would end this already, “We’re just getting started. I promise to not disappoint...” But that seemed to be the answer Jack was looking for. A promise of pleasure. A promise he would certainly hold Rhys to.

A clawed hand came up, digits poking at Rhys’s mouth with a hint of what to do. Without a word, Rhys took them in. He closed his eyes and began to suck on the, humming as he bobbed his head. While Rhys was working on lathering up his fingers, Jack was continuing to lavish the mans entrance. He could only smirk at the feeling of Rhys’s needy tongue moving all over his fingers in his mouth.

As quickly as the claws were in his mouth, the were pulled away and positioned at Rhys’s entrance. “Deep breaths,” he instructed as he slowly pressed one in. Not only were his fingers abnormally large but they had claws on top of it so he had to be a bit more careful with this process if he didn’t want to hurt Rhys too much.

The first one went in surprisingly easily though. Maybe he had misjudged Rhys. Seems the man had more practice than he was giving him credit for. He began to ease the second finger in now, hearing a small whine from Rhys. “Just relax, deep breaths..”

Soon there were two digits nestled inside of Rhys and moving around. Jack worked him over, loosening him up and helping Rhys relax. But he wouldn’t be able to do this slow pace for much longer. He was getting impatient. Especially since he was used to more extensive sex with Nisha.

Jack pulled away from Rhys after a moment, hand running over his soft rear and smirking as Rhys pushed back towards him with want. Without a word, Jack lifted Rhys up and turned the lanky man over so he was now laying on his back on the table. Legs were propped up as well and Jack was leaning over him, pressing his length to his entrance and pushing inside of him. It was slow at first but then he quickly jerked his hips and filled Rhys up entirely with his length. This achieved a satisfying gasp from his PA.

Claws dug into Rhys’s hips, moving into the young man already at a fast pace. If Rhys had a problem with it then he could go ahead and complain but by the sounds of things he was enjoying it. Jack leaned over Rhys, nipping at his ear now. “Seems you like it rough. Tell me Rhysie, how **bad** do you want it?”

Rhys was shuttering at the motion, his ears being one of the more sensitive parts. He swallowed nervously at his question, trying to hide his face with his hands. He wasn’t registering that this was something Jack actually wanted him to answer. Instead, he simply continued to moan out while he pressed into him. But the lack of response was an annoyance to Jack and suddenly he stopped. Rhys pulled back his arm to look at Jack with confusion. “You didn’t answer me Rhysie. I guess you don’t _really_ want this…” He was pulling out. Alarms were going off and Rhys reached up to grab at Jack’s shoulder.

“N-No! I do want it…I want it, Jack….” He pleaded, moving his hips back on him with need, “I need it…Please…”

Jack pursed his lips, not quite convinced as he silently watched Rhys. His feathers puffed up slightly, the want for praise, the want for Rhys to **beg** for it playing at Jack’s love for power. “How much do you really want it though, kiddo? You don’t seem to be too enthusiastic. I thought you promised me you wouldn’t disappoint me?”

Rhys would be damned if he was left like this by Jack. The man wasn’t being very nice and it was a little annoying. Though, honestly, when was Jack _nice_?

He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and pulled the man close again. “Jack, I need **you**. Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet?” When it doubt, turn things around. Jack’s feathers floofed with pride, tail feathers fanning slightly. Hearing that Rhys needed **him** was like music to his ears. He tsked at the mans attempt to try and feign control though, it was cute.

Jack leaned down and grabbed Rhys’s arms, pinning them above his head. “Ohhh Rhysie, I hope you’re ready for a night of bruising fun~” Hips moved now with more vigor than before, slamming against Rhys and pressing deep inside of him. Rhys gasped, unable to hide his shame with his arms above his head. He pressed back into Jack’s bruising motions. He could already feel him slamming against his prostate and driving him with more pleasure.

While one clawed hand held Rhys’s arms above his head, another snaked between them to snatch his hardened length and begin to rub. His claw teased at the head, running over the slit that was already leaking precum.

As an effort to push this along, Rhys was squeezing around Jack. He wanted to show him how much he really did want this. Jack’s grip on his hand was bruising. The metal of his robotic arm rubbed and scraped against his skin, causing him discomfort. He was probably going to have a few marks to hide up on his wrist, not to mention his neck.

“Jack…” he moaned, “I’m..close..”

“Just let it go Rhysie…let it _all_ go…” he whispered to him, mouth attacking his shoulder now. He was getting close too. Hearing Rhys a complete hot mess was driving him insane. Not just that but he was standing up to the abuse he was giving to him and it wasn’t even _over_ yet.

Thrusts became more ragged, driving the pleasure to its peak and pushing Rhys to the edge. Loud cries, sweet sounding moans. It was all music in the air. Jack’s hand never let up on teasing him either. His claws trailing roughly over the sensitive flesh. He was even tempted to **deny** him release. But he had something better in mind.

A loud moan of what Jack could swear was his name came from Rhys, though it tapered off into something incoherent so he couldn’t be sure. His release spraying over their stomach’s and Jack’s hand. He felt Rhys tighten more around him, making him work harder to drive home a few more thrusts before he himself was filling up the younger man with his release.

Warmth rushed between them as Rhys lay there, panting heavily from the intensity of the situation. He lay there on the table, a small trail of drool running from his mouth. He stared at the ceiling in a daze. He couldn’t believe this had all just happened.

Jack was laying over Rhys, panting as well. His grip loosened on his hands and he slowly stood back up straight. He didn’t make a move to pull out of Rhys. Instead, he simply stood there and grinned down at him. Rhys looked pleased with the situation, a bit of drool dabbling from his mouth while his stomach was coated in his own release. Slowly Jack raised the hand that had been playing with Rhys’s length, inspecting what had gotten on his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and took a lick of it. A satisfied hum escaped Jack, grin only growing as Rhys looked at him now instead of the ceiling.

“Ready for round two? You said you didn’t want to disappoint me, _**remember**_?”


End file.
